Dear Rachel: And Beyond
by RachelBarbraBerry1994
Summary: Rachel Berry is about to start her first year of high school, and she wants to start it off with a bang! So, she creates her own newspaper. Stories will be intertwined with entries. Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Dear McKinley Students,

This is Rachel Berry coming to you with my very own advice column. Now, your probably wondering why I am making such a column. The reason I am doing this is because I feel that McKinley high has more gifted and talented students but most of the school's population won't admit. Furthermore, since I have been singing and dancing from an extremely young age, I feel more than capable that I can assist those students with any, and all advice to become a star, as I know I will one day achieve.

Some of the topics I will be covering are; vocal tips, exorcize and healthy dieting, how to audition for a Broadway musical. Please write me for all your questions on these various topics. I will be covering more discussions but I will not list them all at this time.  
Write to:  
RachelBarbraBerry

Rachel side as she read through her first opening article to what she hoped, would be a well-liked advice column. Deep down however, she knew it would be most likely laughed at, as well as dumped into the nearest trash can. But, Rachel Barbara Berry didn't give-up that easily. She was going to publish her column, and if only one person responds; then so be it. She'll hold her head high and proceed, just as her dad's always were drilling into her head. Looking over it for a third time, she stuck a gold star sticker beside her e-mail address. 'There, now it is ready for printing, she thought as she began adding colorful boarders to the edges of the document.

Author's note,  
Hey everyone. This is my first fanfick for the glee fandom, and I'm very nervous. I'm extremely sorry for any grammar or any other mistakes that maybe there. I do not have a beta reader, and I haven't had any luck in finding one. So, I would kindly ask that you just bare with me. I will try and do my best to catch what I can on my own.

Thank you 


	2. Break My Stride

6:10, every morning at this time Rachel is doing her morning work out. Today was a new day, and she was ready for it. Her brown hair was soaked with sweat, and the sweat was pouring down her whole body. But, she thought to herself; isn't this the way I like it? A gole, is supposed to be hard and seem unreachable, but then, you suddenly reach it? She nodded with a smile; as she pushed herself harder on her elliptical, and turned up the music on her ipod.

Aint nothin' gonna break my stride Ain't never gonna slow me down Oh no, I gotta keep on movein'

She sang along under her breath, as the song came to a close. As the last bars faded, she jumped off the elliptical and made her way to her shower. Once in the shower, she began her second workout for the day; the workout of her voice, her most precious thing of all. As she completed the scales, she stepped out from the shower and dried off. Once dry, she made her way back into her bedroom and began picking out her outfit for the day. She selected a pink argyle sweater, a plaid skirt, and finishing the look off with some pink glittery knee-high socks. For good measure however, she slapped a pink headband on her head. Heading downstairs, she said good-bye to her dad's, and headed for the bus stop, and school.

Finally seated on the bus, she began thinking about the first published part of her newspaper she had put out yesterday. No one had even replied to it. Well, that's okay, she thought; maybe there's a incentive I can give to my public. She took out her notebook and a pen, along with some gold star stickers. She glanced at the stickers... "That's it!" she exclaimed, making some heads turn and look at her for a few seconds. Calming down somewhat, she wrote in pink curly lettering; GOLD STAR AWARD!

To make her point completely obvious, she stuck many gold star stickers around the words. Quickly glancing out the window, she saw that she had arrived at school. With a final slam of her notebook she shouldered her backpack and got off the bus; readying herself for her second day at McKinley high school. 


	3. Gold Star Award And First Slushy

2:40 PM. The final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Rachel hurriedly gathered her things and put them into her backpack, as she stood up and got ready to head home. She was so excited to put down her latest idea for her newspaper. She hoped that this was a good enough incentive to get her replies to her column. While she was jotting notes for her last class of the school day, she had thought of another idea that would entice the student body of McKinley.

Heading through the hallway, she suddenly remembered that she had left something in her locker. She turned to go the other way, when she found herself on the ground, and then was hit with something cold, sticky, and that smelled like strawberry. Rachel knew what this was, though she didn't think it would happen to her; at least, not anytime soon. She had seen, as well as heard of people getting shoved into lockers, as well as getting slushy's thrown at them. She had overheard some other students refer to these as a, "slushy facial". With her shock wearing off, she pushed herself off the ground, and faced her offender head-on. "What, may I ask gave you the right to inflict such a brutal attack like that on me?" She exclaimed furiously. the boy, who looked like he was at least 6 feat tall, simply smirked and replied, "Just wanted to officially welcome you to McKinley!" Rachel just in hailed sharply, and just walked away. She was not going to let this get to her and ruin her day. She at last reached her locker, took what she needed and headed towards the busses to go home. 'Tomorrow, I will be fully prepared for this,' she thought, as she took a seat on the buss.

Getting off the bus, she made her way up the steps and into her house; the great outfit she had picked was now ruined, covered in red stains and sticky. "Dad! Daddy, I'm home. she called as she quickly ran up to her bedroom to change. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. Le Roy rounded the corner, took one look at his daughter, and exclaimed, "Hiram, come quickly! Something has happened to our Rachel!" Rachel ran back down the stairs, and towards her father saying, "I'm okay, really. There's no need to be excited." By this time, both of her father's were standing there and looking at her with worried expressions. Hiram continued to look her up and down. At long last, he said, "What happened to you Rachel?" Rachel side in defeat. There was no point in lying to her dad's, they'd find out eventually. "As I was coming from my last class, I remembered I needed something from my locker; so I started heading towards it when a boy pushed me to the ground and threw a strawberry flavored slushy at me." Once again, there was a paws, but before her dad's could speak, she quickly added, "I'm really alright. I didn't get hurt." Le Roy shook his head, and said softly, but with pride, "No, you didn't because your a Berry, and we Berry's don't let anyone push us around." Rachel let a laugh escape her as she hugged both of her dad's, and began once more to head up to her bedroom.

Once in her bedroom, she quickly undressed, and started a shower. While the water was heating up; she picked some cute pajama's. Once completed, she texted her dad's to make her some tea and have it ready once her shower was completed. She jumped in the shower, letting the hot steamy water wash all the day's stress away down the drain. Once the water started to turn cold, she got out and put on her pajamas. She was in the middle of brushing her hair when there was a knock on her door. Rachel walked out from her bathroom and opened her bedroom door, to see LeRoy standing there with the cup of tea she had asked for in his hand. "Your evening tea, as you had so requested, my lady?" Rachel let out a laugh, as she hugged him; as well as taking the cup from his hands. "Thanks, dad." Rachel replied, taking a sip from her tea. "It's just the way I like it", she added, giving him another hug. LeRoy smiled, as he headed back downstairs. Just as he was about to ascend down the stairs, he called over his shoulder, "Don't stay up too late". Rachel rolled her eyes, while saying, "Don't worry, I won't." With that, she shut the door, and got to work on the next part of her paper.

A couple of hours later, her next part of her paper was complete; as well as getting herself prepared for more bullying, that possibly could come in the future. Just as she was about to clime in bed for the night, Rachel took one last look at what she had came up with to entice the students.

GOLD STAR AWARD!

Dear Students of W. ,

The first ten people who submit replies to this column will get a gold star award! This will mean that you will see your name in print and it will have a gold star next to it. As a bonus award, the first ten students to subscribe to my newspaper will also receive a gold star award of their own, but will be given some of my world famous banana bread!  
Be sure to not miss this great offer!

Rachel had read over it a couple of times, and was satisfied with what she had written. She had toyed with the idea of printing the headlines in gold; seeing as how she was thinking of her beloved gold stars. But, maybe she should print the headlines in one of the school's main colors. Perhaps that would also get her some attention? Sighing, Rachel went ahead and made the change to the headline, then began the process of getting it ready for publication. After all of this was done, she climbed into bed and fell asleep, hoping the next day would be better and brighter. Little did she know, there would be someone that was to come in her life, and make it that much more brighter. These two people, were unaware of how they were going to help each other.

A/N,  
Hey everyone, I know I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry for anything that isn't right. It's been some time since I have updated so again, I'm sorry. I just needed some time to figure out what I wanted to do. Hope you guys like what I've done. Any suggestions with what I could do next would be awesome too. 


End file.
